Eternal Gesture
by Nyago
Summary: It was tenth gesture they shared together It began with just the two of them, and it ended with something more. EdWin. [Complete]


A/N: I once read this Draco/Ginny fanfic over a few months back and well to say the least I am slow at thinking of a different idea on how to use the same Gesture for an EdWin Fic. (It was a challenge fic) But after a long wait, here it is:D POINTLESS FLUFF. You have been warned. Also set during the manga, don't know where…

BTW English isn't my native language; god I wish it was D:

Disclaimer: DO not own, sadly…

**"Eternal Gesture"**

Winry POV.

It all started when Ed decide to visit me again for automail repairs. He had been on another dangerous mission to look for the stone when he was attacked by Envy (That's what Ed says his name is) on his way there. Although he told me the damages were less than before (last time he faced him, he had almost completely destroyed my creation), I still couldn't believe it until he show up on the door steps of Mr. Garfiel shop in Rush valley. Even to this point, I stop yelling at him, all I cared about was to know he was safe and he return to me in one piece, automail or not.

We sat in silence as I worked on his arm, without even asking what caused this damage, he told me without hesitating. It was the first gestured he made.

Few months later, I receive a letter from Al, notifying me about a festival that was been held in central and that I should take a break from work and come join them to have some fun for a bit. I arrived in central the next day, looking around for any sign that could lead me to know where Ed and Al were, I expected Major to arrived to greet me as usual, but what I saw with my own eyes, was Ed. He decided to come pick me up personally and escort me to the hotel and invite me to dinner that very evening. That was the second gesture.

The next day, I woke up feeling pretty content and energetic so I decide to take a walk around before the festival began that evening. Pushing my hair back, and pulling my best clothes, I walked out of the hotel only to find Ed waiting for me at the front. He told me he would have woken me and walk up to my room that morning but he though I would have been too tired from my long trip yesterday night, so decided to let me rest for a while longer. That was the third gesture.

A month after my visit, I encounter Ed again on the train that was leading to central. I told him that I was just delivering up some supplies Mr. Garfiel had tried to send but failed miserably because the delivery boy was too sick to even move out of bed. So I volunteer to do it for him instead. Ed told me he had free time once he reported to Colonel, so he promised me to help me with the delivery. That was the fourth gesture.

The fifth gesture was an accident. I was caught in the middle of a stormy rain on my way to hotel; when he found me hiding underneath a small roof of an apt. building that was near the library he was currently staying over. He told me that it was going to continue to rain even harder that night and decide to look for me before it got worst. He offered his red jacket over and covered as much of ourselves within it. My hair was wet, without thinking he brushed it off from my eyes with his thumb; his hand rested on my cheek turn; I couldn't resist, so I kissed him; a quick press of his lips. As I let him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me closer as we waited for the rain to let up.

We never spoke of it since….

On my way to see Ed and Al, I encounter one of many drunken military man leading against the wall near the entrance of military library. He walks up in front of me and started to harass me. I was about to pull out my famous wrench when something gold but fast took the man by his shoulder, turn him around, punched him and send them flying towards the fountain near the entrance. That's when I realize it wasn't something just gold but very angry Edward stomping his feet and shaking his fits. That was the sixth gesture.

On one of my last few days in central, I woken feeling horrible. My throat was dry and I felt light-headed. I tried to get up but failed miserably, and by the time I got energy to get up again, Ed and Al were rushing right to my side the second they saw me. Appears I got some sort of cold while staying over central, Al assumed that it was probably the day it rained and I didn't properly took care of myself the time I got back with Ed that day. So all day I remained in bed, but Ed stood right by my side until I got better. That was the seventh gesture.

On my last night in central, there was a small but soft knock on my door; I open it to find Edward standing there. He told me to be careful on my way to Rush Valley and that if anytime I felt in danger to run and never turn around but he assure me he would escort me again to the train station the next day just to make sure nothing would happen. I gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and told him good night. Before I had a chance to open the door, he gave me a tight hug and kissed me on the lips for the first time. That was the eighth gesture.

But again, we never spoke about it…

As I took my seat near a window of the train the next day, I look over on my right to see Ed and Al waving at me good bye. The train slowly took over as I took my terminate seat, I sighed and looked over my pockets for something sweet, instead of finding the candy I bought a few days earlier, I found a small but well folded letter inside. Opening it and reading it carefully, I saw it was Edward that wrote it to me. He had noted he would try to keep in contact with me and that if I felt any need of danger to come straight to them at anytime. But I guess it wasn't the letter that made me smile, it was the fact he wrote on his last sentence: _"No matter how far we are, just know that I always think of you"_. That was the ninth gesture.

Several months, or might have been a year since then, I stood on the front porch of Mr. Garfiel shop. Stretching my legs and arms, I look around to find it was still early morning assuming since people were still not out of their houses and the shops were open. But when I turn around to go back to the house, I find a small and distant shadows coming towards me. From what I assume it was two of them and one of them was taller than the other one. I waited there until I could see and finally saw glints of red flowing behind one of the strangers. I knew from that point on who it was, and I automatically ran towards them.

I hugged both of them as hard as I could, invite them both in for breakfast. Al looked too skinny for my taste, even when he told me he looked so much worst the first time he became human again, and Ed looked like he need breakfast, shower and sleep all together. And his automail looked beyond repairs but I knew there was always time for that, because the boys had return. That was the tenth gesture.

But I am graceful; they are still in one piece, that's all the eternal gesture that I need.

**-End-**

Er….review:D


End file.
